Will we pretend like nothing happened?
by Forever90210
Summary: New fanfiction Set in 4x12 Rated M for reason and what would happen if Liam had spent the night? In this version it's pretty much the same Annie goes to Paris, Liam gets in the accident, but Annie returns 3 weeks later to find out (*SPOILER*)
1. Chapter 1

New fanfiction

Set in 4x12 Rated M for reason and what would happen if Liam had spent the night? In this version it's pretty much the same Annie goes to Paris, Liam gets in the accident, but Annie returns 3 weeks later to find out (*SPOILER*)

Liam had pulled Annie into a hug to hopefully stop her crying he hating seeing her upset, Annie started to pull back. Liam hated her pulling away, but couldn't complain when theirs lips were inches apart, they waited a split second before theirs lip met. Something came over Liam he suddenly felt something down below and was sure Annie could feel it too, he wanted Annie and Annie wanted him too. Annie wasn't sure what quite was happening but became very wet, nobody could make her this crazy, Annie removed her hands from his neck to the hem of his top and began to pull it over, soon Liam's shirt was on the ground. Liam felt Annie was starting to win, He lead Annie backwards onto the white sofa and starting to unbutton her black shirt just to reveal her black bra. Liam continued to kiss Annie he moved down from her mouth to her to neck sucking on it to show he was there. Annie felt like Liam was starting to take control and it wasn't like Annie to be "exotic" like Naomi but Liam knew her and she didn't want to be predictable. With that Annie flip them over, she looked at Liam who was surprised by her action. She sat up and pulled her shirt off very slowly Annie threw it behind her looking as she threw it bitting her lip as she looked back. Annie tangled her hand with Liam's as he sat up, Annie dropped Liam's hand and put them on his neck and kissed him, Liam's hands made their way to her thigh and lift her up. Annie's hands went down to Liam's jeans as Liam carried her upstairs.

In Annie's bedroom, Liam was just in his black boxers and Annie in her underwear both of them breathless from each kiss. Liam suddenly stopped leaving Annie confused, he looked down to Annie smiling, "Are you sure .. You wanna do this ?" He asked hoping she would say yes , "No, I don't just wanna do this," she flipped them over so she was on top straddling him, " I wanna do this 2 or 3 times." She said smiling and kissed him forcefully almost fighting against him, Liam slid Annie's underwear and Annie did the same to him and with what happened next, was just expected.

Annie woke up feeling tired from the night before activities a smile appeared on her face, Annie's hand was on Liam's muscular chest and Liam's was on her hip. Annie sat up slowly, she looked for some bit of clothing to threw on. Annie saw her silk robe and reached over trying not to fall out of bed, but was unsuccessful because she didn't want to wake Liam who was smiling as she pretended nothing happened. Liam sat up on his knees and kissed her as it became more passionate, they came up for air, "I have to ...go open... The ... Offshore." Kissing her between the sentence, "No, No you're right if we don't stop now, we never will." She straightened her back and grabbed Liam's hand as she lead him downstairs. As they walked made their way down stairs, Annie was secretly hoping no-one was there however she was disappointed as sitting at the kitchen counter was Naomi and silver talking. Annie tried to avoid eye contact hoping they wouldn't noticed her in her robe and Liam behind her, Naomi was the first to speak, " Well, good morning Liam, Annie, I'm guessing you two had fun last night." Naomi said looking at Silver with a smile on her face, " Well, I have to go," Liam replied, " See you later he said to Annie kissing her a the cheek Annie replied with a smile," Ya, you too." He left. "What the hell happened last night? Did you do...it?" Silver questioned her, "Not important as are you two getting back together, and how was the sex?" Naomi butted in. "I dunno I think I should talk to Liam later, but don't tell anyone, okay?" Annie really confused of her feelings, Silver nodded,"Fine, IF you tell is was it good." Naomi just wanted the dirt, "Best Sex Ever!" "So what are you gonna do?" Naomi questioned her, as Annie really didn't know how to respond.


	2. Confrontation

please review!

In this version Annie got her inheritance early. Just thought you should know before I contain and don't forget to review for more chapters! By the way the outfit she wears at the start is from 5x04.

Annie was getting ready, she couldn't decide what to wear, she decided to look a bit sexy. Annie threw on her white and black stripped skirt and her black lace crop top that tied in the middle a little like her top last night only sleeveless. She pulled her hair into a pigtail and walked downstairs to grab her clutch as Annie reached the kitchen her phone went off, unfortunately she didn't realised she answered it until it was too late. The caller ID was her mother she pasted a fake smile on her face and replied,

"Hey mom!" Annie answered

"Hey Annie, I just wanted to know are you coming to Paris for the holidays, I really hope you can -

"I don't know mom," Annie interrupted.

"Please you know I haven't seen you in a while and it's Christmas, please?" Annie really wanted to find out what was happening between her and Liam but was sure she wanted to go to Paris with Dixon.

"Sure, mom," Annie replied " Not like I've got anything better to do." Annie mumbled.

"Okay, well great please remind Dixon? Okay, I love you. Oh, by the way the ticket's I booked are for early tomorrow, I'll text you the rest of the details." Debbie Wilson replied and hung up. Annie took a deep breathe getting ready to meet Liam at the bar, she texted Liam she would be there in 15 minutes, as soon as it was sent she hoped in her car and drive to offshore.

Liam heard his phone and smiled at the text Dixon, Teddy and Navid knew something was up.

"So I'm guessing someone got laid last night!" Dixon started the most obvious topic.

"Yeah, man I haven't seen you this excited in a while," Teddy said taking a sip from his beer.

Liam smiled remembering the events of last night, "Yeah, I did!" Liam said trying to act cool.

"So who is she, man?" Navid questioned.

"Wait!" Teddy said and pulled a long brown hair from Liam's top, the boys were making oo noises and laughing.

"Wait, so you and Annie, again?" Navid spoke first

"Okay, yes we slept together last night, it was pretty amazing." Liam said giving a beer to someone

"Woah, Woah, okay don't need to know that." Dixon said shaking his hands in the shape of an X just to show how uncomfortable he was.

"So what are you two now?" Navid asked.

"I don't know, she's coming in at-" just as he was about to look at his phone when in she walks, "Now! go go I need to talk to her." As they wished him good luck she walked over to him, Liam walked from behind the bar to hug him she replied the same. Liam wanted to speak first just to break the tension, " Can I just say last night was incredible, but first I wanna talk about before, what happened before when we were talking-"

"Oh,"Annie interrupted.

"Yeah, oh, something is going on with you tell me what it is happened I can help you,"Liam said looking deep into her eyes.

"Liam I can't you would never look at me the same."

"That's not true ill love you no matter what-" pulling her close as he spoke.

"No, I can't tell you." Annie said more firm.

Liam moved back a bit to give her some space, "Just like me proposing to you wasn't gonna solve me problems, just being with me is not gonna solve yours." He said as he started to put glass under the bar.

"You're right you can't fix this I've got solve my own problems by myself." Annie said as she hit he's shoulder on purpose as she left.

3 weeks later Liam's accident has happened. Annie left the voicemails, Bree told Liam that Annie was a prositute.


End file.
